


Naked Emotions

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Almost a year had passed since Nino saw Satoshi, a promising student of the Arts School, for the first time. He didn't know why but immediately he felt mesmerized by the other; he had fallen in love. Yet he never had the guts to actually go and talk to him. His best friend, Masaki, not being able to see Nino suffer, decided to take things into his hands and find the perfect chance for them. It was then that he found out that Satoshi was looking for a model to pose for him nude for the painting with which he would participate at this year's festival. Was this really the perfect chance or not?





	

Title: Naked Emotions (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Sakuraiba (mentioned), Aimiya (Friendship)

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Almost a year had passed since Nino saw Satoshi, a promising student of the Arts School, for the first time. He didn't know why but immediately he felt mesmerized by the other; he had fallen in love. Yet he never had the guts to actually go and talk to him. His best friend, Masaki, not being able to see Nino suffer, decided to take things into his hands and find the perfect chance for them. It was then that he found out that Satoshi was looking for a model to pose for him nude for the painting with which he would participate at this year's festival. Was this really the perfect chance or not?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

 

Naked Emotions

“WHAT?!” Nino screamed as loud as he could, not caring if he had attracted everyone’s attention. He had just finished lunch with his best friend when the latter decided to reveal his big surprise. “You… I… Why did you do that?”  
  
“To _help_ you?” the other shrugged feeling defeated when he saw the way Nino’s face had turned red with anger. “Nino-chan…”  
  
“Don’t _Nino-chan_ me! What the hell were you thinking, Aiba?”  Nino continued in the same intense tone, frustration building up inside him. “I can’t believe you… honestly!” and with that ran away without giving a damn about the rest of the classes.  
  
He could hear Masaki’s voice calling for him but didn’t stop. He knew his friend had done it because he wanted to help him but that still didn’t justify the fact that he had decided upon it without even having asked him first. He knew that he was useless when it came to express his feelings… he was afraid… not daring to take risks… he wasn’t Masaki. Masaki was strong enough to walk into a full-of-students amphitheater and in front of everyone ask Sakurai Sho, the students’ representative, out. Masaki had said that the worst would have been to be turned down. But then again, Masaki was tall, handsome and member of the track team. So, it wasn’t such a big surprise when Sakurai Sho accepted his invitation for a coffee with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Nino knew that even though his friend wasn’t pretending to be ‘the cool’ one, preferring to hang out with him instead of other ‘stars’, he was still on another level. Nino was too shy to even look directly at the one he liked, leave alone talk to him. He was a mediocre student who loved playing games and above all somebody who enjoyed his privacy… the chances weren’t with him. He knew that well; but still… he couldn’t make his heart stop from pounding painfully against his ribs whenever he bumped into _him_ on the campus… he couldn’t stop his cheeks from getting flushed if _he_ happened to look at his direction, even if it was for a mere second… he couldn’t stop himself from falling deeper and deeper in love.  
  
It was last year’s festival when he had first seen him. He still remembered everything very clearly; how could he forget it? It was the day that his heart started beating in a different rhythm… faster…  
  
\---  
  
_“Don’t worry about me, Aiba-chan! Go and have fun! I have to finish my new game anyway!”_  
  
_Nino hated to lie to the other but he knew that Masaki would insist he went along with them, if he knew he had nothing to do on a Saturday afternoon. He loved his best friend and Sakurai Sho had proved to be a good guy but he didn’t wish to be the third wheel. Before Masaki got together with his boyfriend, they’d always hang around together playing catch-ball or bowling. Masaki would still try to find time dedicated to Nino and he appreciated but he also knew that his friend deserved to go on real dates._  
  
_He had been watching TV for a few hours trying to remain focused on a variety show but nothing could keep his attention. He had also finished his new game last night and was left with absolutely nothing to do. He kept lying on the sofa staring blankly at the ceiling when he decided to stop sulking and go for a walk._  
  
_There was a nice breeze that helped him relax. He decided to grab some coffee from his favorite café located next to his university campus and afterwards go to the park that was nearby. He was walking down the street when he realized there were many students gathered. ‘But it’s Saturday; there aren’t any classes today… Why is everyone here?’ He gave in his curiosity and went closer to the entrance. There was a large banner placed right next to it that helped Nino remember that it was the annual festival. He was ready to leave when he heard some girls close to him muttering things, apparently over a cute genius, in a low voice. Frowning, he went closer to see what the big fuss was and was left with his mouth open; a small-figured guy with sleepy-looking eyes and chubby cheeks – most certainly the cute genius – was standing in front of a… ‘Isn’t that a camera?! Is he famous?’ Nino couldn’t believe it. ‘Since when does the university had celebrities?’ For some reason that he couldn’t explain, he wanted to find out more. Usually he wasn’t interested in gossip but this time was different… this time he wanted to learn more about this cute genius was. He managed to pass through most of the crowd and stand closer to the other._  
  
_From the latter’s replies to the journalist, Nino found out that he was in his third year in Fine Arts, majoring at painting and apparently very talented, since, even at such young age, his work had attracted attention. Nino felt as if everyone around him had disappeared and all that was left was **him**. All he could hear was **his** voice and all he could see was the way **his** eyes shone in excitement as he spoke about his work. Nino could see that the other, Ohno Satoshi was his name, was genuinely passionate about his work and all he could do was simply stand there, as if someone had casted a spell upon him. He remained at his spot even when the journalist thanked the other for his time; even when everyone else left; even when **he** left. _  
  
_Nino couldn’t think clearly. Why was he suddenly thinking about the older student with such intensity? Why would he keep listening to his voice? He was confused but in spite of leaving and go to the park as he had initially planned, he found himself walking towards the art exhibition. Once inside, he could see paintings, small sized sculptures and other crafts. It was at the last corridor where he finally found his name;_ ** _Artist_** ** _: Ohno Satoshi_** _._  
  
_There were four paintings… each one representing one season. They all had a Japanese aura, combining classic with modern elements. There was a beautiful abstractness that made Nino come closer; want to see every detail. He had never been interested in art before… He would admire a painting but that was all. This time his eyes wanted to distinct all the moves of the brush, if that was possible. He could imagine **him** sitting in front of his canvas. What could he have been thinking about? What could have been his inspiration? He wished he knew… _  
  
_He looked at each one closely but the one that had made Nino lock his eyes on was the one representing Spring. He had never seen such colors before… he didn’t know there were so many different shades of pink… he didn’t know that orange would match between them so perfectly… it was amazing how he could almost feel the wind that made the Sakura on the painting ‘travel in the air’. He remembered the shine in Ohno Satoshi’s eyes while talking about his work earlier and he could finally understand. There was no doubt; he was mesmerized…_  
  
\---  
  
Since then, almost a year had passed by but Nino was in the same condition; frustratingly in love but still too shy to do anything about it. Masaki had told him that he was stupid and that he would lose his chance since the other was graduating this year. They’d had this conversation many times in the past and despite knowing that his friend was right, he couldn’t find the courage to talk to the older student.  
  
_Perhaps that’s why he did it… to force me into speaking to him…_ He lied on his bed and covered his face with his palms. “What the hell am I supposed to do, now?” he muttered to himself and sighed deeply. He kept looking at the white ceiling above trying to figure out a solution but nothing seemed good enough. “I guess I will just ignore it…”  
  
He sat up on his bed when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the screen. _Aiba-chan… I guess he won’t stop, if I don’t pick up…_  
  
“What is it, Aiba-chan?”  
  
“ _Chan! You added chan again! Thank God you’re not still mad at me!_ ”  
  
Nino sighed closing his eyes. “I’m not mad at you…”  
  
“ _Nino… I only did it because I want to see you happy…_ ”  
  
Nino could feel that his best friend was at the verge of crying and he bit his lower lip guiltily. “I know that, Aiba-chan but still… you shouldn’t have done it without telling me first…”  
  
“ _But you wouldn’t do it…_ ”  
  
“Of course I wouldn’t!”  
  
“ _But imagine all this time you’ll spend together… you will have the opportunity to have your time with him. I know you… you don’t open up to people easily. And don’t take me as an example… You know your silence never discouraged me but he isn’t like me… he seems to be quite a loner… just like you! So, I thought that it would be a great chance!_ ”  
  
“I won’t be able to survive a single minute… not have my time, as you say, with him…”  
  
“ _But you will just model for him…_ ”  
  
“ _Just_ model for him?!” Nino jumped up from his bed and started walking up and down his room rubbing his forehead frustrated. “Aiba-chan, if I model for him, I’ll do it _naked…_ like… _stark_ naked!”  
  
“ _Small detail!_ ”  
  
“Small detail?! Do you listen to yourself?! I will be naked… n-a-k-e-d… naked! And…”  
  
“ _And…?_ ”  
  
“I…” his voice was now lower. “I’m sure he won’t want me… I’m too-”  
  
“ _That’s what you worry about?! That he will reject you? Your body is great… it has its own beauty, Nino…  And the fact that you’re not perfectly toned might be a plus for him as an artist!_ ”  
  
Nino frowned. “You want to tell me that you thought all of that by yourself?”  
  
“ _Well… It was what Sho-chan replied to me when I told him of my idea and you know that he’s always right! And I agree!_ ”  
  
Nino could only cover his face with his palm. _He even said it to Sakurai…_ He cleared his throat. “No matter what you tell me, I won’t do it…”  
  
“ _Nino-_ ”  
  
“End of discussion, Aiba-chan… please…”  
  
Nino heard the other sighing. “ _Always stubborn… But it’s your loss… you should know that!_ ”  
  
“See you tomorrow!” Nino said ignoring his friend’s words and ended the call.  
  
Yes, he was stubborn and yes, he was embarrassed and afraid. Reluctantly, he walked towards the full-length mirror that he had at the corner of his room and took his T-shirt off. His eyes ran over his untrained torso. He was slim but also had a small belly… he was too pale and there were quite a few moles here and there. _There’s no way he’d pick someone like me…_  
  
***  
  
Next morning, he tried to push any thought related to that matter away. He headed directly to the amphitheater for the morning lecture. The day was passing slowly; probably because he was really tensed up. He didn’t know what to expect from Masaki or anyone who might have come across his name figuring on that particular list on the notice-board of the Arts School. He was sure that he was being ridiculous, but even if he knew it, he still felt all eyes on him. As if everyone knew…  
  
Finally, the last class was over. He quickly picked up his notes and shoved them in his bag without caring whether they would crumple or not. He got out first, taking his phone in hand to call his friend. He was pressing the first button when he heard someone behind him.  
  
“I’m sorry but is Ninomiya Kazunari by any chance here?”  
  
“That would be me…” Nino spoke without looking up. “Who is-?” He couldn’t finish. In front of him was no one else but Ohno Satoshi himself. His throat suddenly got dry.  
  
“You didn’t come. Didn’t you remember that the new model’s audition was at noon?”  
  
Nino wished the Earth would open and swallow him up. He knew that there were many of his fellow students watching the whole dialogue. “No… I… You see… it’s…” his voice was dangerously trembling and tried hard to find his composure back and not look completely like an idiot. “It was my friend the one who wrote my name on the list… I… I’m really sor-”  
  
“Then all I can say is that your friend has a very good intuition…” the older student said as he let his eyes roam on Nino with his hands folded in front of his chest.  
  
“Wh… what?” Nino dared to ask feeling his cheeks getting flushed. He could see that he had the other’s attention. Even if it was only that of an artist, it was enough to make him blush like a high-school girl.  
  
“You’re interesting… Come with me… I will see you now…” Ohno Satoshi said in the same calm tone and turned around.  
  
Nino was frozen at his spot. Had he heard well? Did the other just call him interesting and asked to see him? _Could it be that…?_  
  
“Are you coming or not, Ninomiya Kazunari?”  
  
Nino got startled at the hearing of the other’s question. _What should I do?_ His mind was telling him to run away but his body seemed to move on its own as he found himself following the other. They entered a small building at the north part of the campus that Nino recognized as the atelier of the students of the Fine Arts department who were in their last year.  
  
Satoshi opened the first door on their right once they reached the first floor and made a nod to Nino to follow him. It was a room not much bigger than his bedroom but the light could enter from everywhere.  
  
He was standing nervously by the door, gripping his bag with more force than needed.  
  
The other didn’t pay attention to him at first. He kept searching through his canvases obviously looking for something. “So, Ninomiya-kun” Satoshi finally turned around. “You can go behind the wooden screen over there” he pointed at the corner behind him “to get your clothes off. You can take this cloth to cover yourself up until I tell you the exact pose. Ok?”  
  
Nino gulped but nodded. He took the cloth with a trembling hand and went behind the screen. It wasn’t too big but enough to cover his moves. His mind was screaming to him but his hands kept moving on his clothes, getting rid of them one by one. Soon, he was completely naked. He was staring at himself and still didn’t believe where he was and what he was doing.  
  
“Aren’t you ready yet?”  
  
“Y- yes… I’m coming…” he replied in a weak voice.  
  
He pulled the cloth to cover his nakedness the best he could and stepped out of the screen. The other was sitting on the small wooden stool. With every step he was feeling more and more nervous.  
  
“You don’t have to be this nervous… Nakedness isn’t a shame… It’s the real us…” Satoshi said softly, as if he could read his mind. “Come closer…”  
  
Nino obeyed. He was now standing right in front of his crush and he was sure that the other could hear the loud thumping of his heart. He cursed himself inside for being this nervous but couldn’t control it; not when the other was so close that he could actually feel his hot breath on his skin.  
  
“The lightning is correct. Stand right here… yes… like that” Nino let the other move him the way he wanted “And turn your head slightly towards the window” the instructions continued. Nino had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. “Perfect. Now, please take the cloth off”  
  
Nino bit his lower lip as he let the cloth fall around his legs. The other’s intense gaze felt like fire. He could see the way the other studied every single inch of his body. From his thighs up to his waist, his collarbones… everywhere… He knew that his face had turned completely red at the moment and tried in vain to keep it where the older student had instructed him to. He wanted to look not this embarrassed but he couldn’t help it… It was his first time to be stark naked in front of the man he liked… no… it was his first time to be stark naked in front of _any_ man…  
  
He couldn’t count how much time had passed as to him a second felt like eternity. At one point, he saw the other kneel down and pick up the cloth. “We start this Saturday. Our meetings will be Week-ends at 12 o’clock. You can enter through the door at this side. I have the keys…” Satoshi continued in the exact same calm tone as he placed the cloth over Nino’s shoulders. “Don’t be late!”  
  
Nino blinked. “You mean you want me to be your model?”  
  
Satoshi smiled. “I could tell you were interesting with your clothes on… After seeing you naked, I knew that I had found the perfect one!”  
  
“But… I’m not perfect… my body isn’t perfect…” Nino spoke surprising himself. He would have never spoken back but it felt so unreal. How could the other call him perfect?  
  
“I know… but it’s _exactly_ because of its imperfections why it’s perfect… And it has a certain aura… I guess I could connect with it…” the older student went to the table where there was a bunch of pencil drawings. “You can get dressed now. We’ve finished…”  
  
“Yes…” Nino muttered embarrassed and hurried to the screen. Once he was dressed, he gave the cloth to the other and without looking at him he mumbled a bye and left. When he stepped out of the building he started running as fast as his legs could carry him and didn’t stop until he was out of breath.  
  
He leaned against the nearest wall panting. _What the hell did I just do?_  
  
***  
  
“Here’s your chocolate!” Masaki placed a mug on the bedside table near Nino and sat next to him without saying anything else. Nino took the mug in his hands and started sipping the chocolate slowly.  
  
“Oh… C’mon, Nino! I’m waiting...”  
  
“I…”  
  
“We both know that you came here because Ohno Satoshi chose you to be his nude model!”  
  
“But I didn’t say anyth-” Nino covered his mouth with his palm. _The others…_  
  
“Everyone in our year, at least, is informed! That’s big news Nino! You were chosen by one of the most promising artists to be his nude model! Who knows? Soon, you might turn into his muse…” Masaki added playfully winking at Nino who was not even daring to meet his eyes.  
  
“That’s why I knew it was wrong… Perhaps, I sh-”  
  
“That’s crap, Nino! You knew that it was right; that’s why you did it and I’m proud! You overcame many insecurities to go there and strip down your clothes! You proved yourself that you’re a strong person, willing to win the chance he thought he didn’t deserve… willing to go after your happiness and you want to tell me that gossip will stop you?! Haven’t you heard all the gossip about me and Sho-chan?!”  
  
Nino choked with his saliva. He _had_ heard the gossip about his friend and Sakurai Sho. There was even a bet about who was topping whom.  
  
Masaki giggled. “Now, I know that you have… My point is that people will always talk about the others… You go that way they will find something to say; you go the other way, they will still find something to say. Conclusion? You go the way you want and don’t give a shit!”  
  
“Aiba-chan…” Nino was biting his lower lip. This was one of the reasons he had Masaki as best friend since their last year of high school.  
  
Masaki caught the tremble in Nino’s voice and knew that his friend was at the verge of crying.  
  
“Now, tell me! How was it to be completely naked in front of him?”  
  
“Well…” Nino’s cheeks flushed involuntarily.  
  
“Oh my God!” Masaki grabbed his shoulders while looking at him with bulged eyes. “Don’t tell me that you got hard in front of him!”  
  
Nino shook his head. “What are saying, stupid?! No!”  
  
Masaki sighed relieved. “I was a bit worried to be honest. You are a virgin… so I was afraid you might get too excited…”  
  
“I was dying from my embarrassment and you thought I’d have got excited?!”  
  
“Well… it wouldn’t have been weird… I mean you’re in love with the guy for almost a year now…”  
  
“Aiba-chan…”  
  
“Fine!” Masaki threw his hands up in the air. “So, now please tell me…”  
  
“He said I was perfect exactly because I had imperfections!”  
  
“See? And when will you start?”  
  
“On Saturday… noon…” Nino replied in a tiny voice.  
  
Masaki smiled knowing Nino’s intern battle between his emotions and mind. “Don’t overthink it… Follow your instinct, Nino. I’m sure it won’t betray you…” he placed his hand on Nino’s shoulder making him turn his gaze towards him. “And even if nothing happens, it’s still worth it… because you can say to yourself that you tried your best but it wasn’t meant to be… Ok?”  
  
Nino licked his lips nervously. Masaki was right. “Ok…”  
  
“Good! Now, let’s drink the chocolate before it turns cold and later we can order some pizza! Or you prefer hamburger?”  
  
Nino frowned. “Weren’t you supposed to stay at Sakurai’s tonight?”  
  
His friend shrugged as he leaned his back at the head of the bed. “That was before I found out the great news. Do you really believe that I would let my best friend alone tonight?! Not in a million years…”  
  
“But Aiba-chan… I don’t want to cause any tr-”  
  
“Don’t worry, he accepted it immediately! Not that he had a choice…” Masaki mumbled before taking a big sip of his hot drink.  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Nothing serious… Just cleared it up that he’ll have no lovey-dovey for a month! Men can be handled so easily with sex!”  
  
Nino blushed but tried not to show it. “You are also a man, Aiba-chan…”  
  
“I was speaking from personal experience here, Nino!” Masaki winked at him enjoying seeing the other blushing furiously. “Once you get a first taste of it, you’ll understand what I mean! Now c’mon, tell me… Pizza or Hamburger?”  
  
“Hamburger!”  
  
“As if you’d say pizza…” Masaki mumbled as he grabbed his phone to order.  
  
Nino couldn’t help but burst into laughs. Masaki had managed to make him forget about his meeting with Ohno Satoshi. _I guess I must wait and see how it will go…_  
  
***  
  
He had decided to be dressed casually, choosing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He walked into the building and started climbing up the stairs. He was nervous, feeling millions of butterflies dancing in a disturbingly fast rhythm in his stomach. He took several deep breaths before knocking on the door.  
  
“ _Enter!_ ”  
  
Nino pushed it open and made the first step into the room. In front of him there was Ohno Satoshi. He was wearing grey sweatpants with only a black T-shirt on top with its sleeves rolled up, secured on his shoulders. It was then that Nino saw hints of defined muscles. Even in this simplicity, he looked breathtaking…  
  
“Welcome, Ninomiya-kun!” Satoshi said with a wide smile. “Do you perhaps want water before we start? It will take an hour until the first break…”  
  
Nino could only shake his head negatively.  
  
“Oh… ok then! We start immediately!” Satoshi sounded more excited than ever Nino had heard him before and knew it was because he was about to create.  
  
He quickly took the cloth, he was given the previous day, and went behind the screen. Two minutes later he was standing in front of the older student.  
  
“You may sit on this chair…” Satoshi took his hand and led him towards the chair that was placed in the middle of the room. “Yes… place your left leg slightly on the right… like that… good… and now move your head towards the window… I want your neck line to look directly at me… perfect and now turn your gaze towards the easel…” Nino listened to every instruction praying that he would do exactly what the other wanted him to.  
  
“Great! Please, now don’t move!” Satoshi stood behind the easel where a white canvas was already waiting for him. “Ninomiya-kun, I want you to look in my eyes… Think of the one you love… or if you don’t have anyone… something that you love… it might be a friend, your family, a pet… a hobby… I want to see passion in your eyes…”  
  
Nino gasped at the hearing of the latter words. Why was the other making it more difficult for him?  
  
“Don’t overthink… let yourself feel… I want to see that raw emotion…”  
  
Nino saw Satoshi taking a hold of something that looked like a long pencil. He couldn’t see what the other was doing but he could imagine how the older student would let it touch the white canvas in front of him. The concentration of his eyes was something amazing. If Nino wasn’t already in love, he was sure he would fall at that moment. Soon, he was drawn to the other. As if his eyes sought for _him_ , trying to tell him that there _was_ someone he loved… that _he_ was the one he loved. He started not feeling too embarrassed… all he could think was the way that the other had his eyes on him before turning them to the canvas and again back at him. For others, it might have been a simple thing but not to Nino; for him it was enough to make him feel warm inside.  
  
“We can have a small break now. I don’t want you to overstrain your muscles…”  
  
Nino felt as if someone had woken him up from a beautiful dream. “Ok…” he covered himself with the cloth and remained silent.  
  
“Whoever it is must be really lucky…” Satoshi said as he stood up from his stool and handed Nino a bottle of water.  
  
“I’m sorry but I’m afraid I don’t understand…”  
  
“The one you love…”  
  
Nino gasped. Could it be that his secret was revealed?  
  
Satoshi smiled. “You said it all by the way you were looking at me. The emotion… was real… intense… you really love them…”  
  
“I…” Nino mumbled but chose to remain silent. _I love you_ was what he wanted to say but was too afraid to actually do so. He turned his eyes towards the window, his eyes following the way the leaves were moving because of the wind. His heart was beating too fast but tried not to show his uneasiness. It wouldn’t serve anything.  
  
“Let’s continue…” Satoshi said patting his shoulder softly.  
  
Nino nodded and sat back trying to find the exact pose once again but was sure he was failing.  
  
“Your eyes…” he heard the other saying and immediately turned them to him. “Perfect, Ninomiya-kun… keep looking at me… like that…”  
  
The first meeting quickly came to its end, followed by the second and the third. Soon, it was already two months and Nino found himself still unable to say anything. It was the ninth meeting when Satoshi told him that next Saturday would be the last one. Nino didn’t know what to say. He wanted to cry, to yell but all he did was to nod with a forced smile. His chance was slipping away.  
  
He couldn’t sleep at all the previous night. He was rolling on his bed in an attempt to find a comfortable position in vein. He sat up on his bed and saw the time on his phone. It was almost six o’clock. Giving up on sleep, he headed to the bathroom and after a quick shower he went to the kitchen.  
  
_It’s now or never…_ he thought as he opened the refrigerator. He wasn’t the best cook out there but certainly, he could create something good. “Now, let’s do it!”  
  
***  
  
“Ninomiya-kun! Welcome!” Nino found Satoshi already having taken his place behind the easel. “I was working on some details… get ready!”  
  
Nino went behind the screen and took every piece of clothing off. It wasn’t this embarrassing anymore. He was somehow used to it after all this time. Without saying anything he took the right pose. His eyes as always would be locked on the other’s ones but this time with a lot more confidence.  
  
“Ohno-kun…” Nino said reluctantly as he secured the cloth over his nakedness once the other said that it was time for a break.  
  
“Yes?” the other replied with a smile; a smile that made Nino’s heart melt.  
  
“I made this bento today… I thought we could share it…”  
  
“You didn’t have to put yourself in such trouble!” the older student replied as he came closer.  
  
“No trouble! Really!” he opened the small box and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the way the other’s eyes shone with excitement.  
  
“You have all my favorite ones here! Wow!”  
  
Nino gave only a small, rather embarrassed smile, saying nothing else. They started eating and soon, Nino found himself relaxing, having a conversation probably for the first time with the other.  
  
“You are beautiful when you smile, Ninomiya-kun! You should do it more often!” Nino blushed and lowered his head immediately. “You’re also cute when you act shyly…” Satoshi continued in a lower tone before standing up. “Now, let’s continue!”  
  
Nino wished time would stop but no matter how much he wanted it, he was already behind the screen wearing back his clothes… for the last time. He had heard many rumors about him… but he didn’t care… what he cared was to spend this time with the one he loved… _I must do it… I have to…_  
  
Once he was ready, he gave the cloth to Satoshi. He knew that his eyes were already glistering from tears that threatened to fall a river on his cheeks and he had sworn to himself he wouldn’t let himself fall before he had confessed.  
  
Satoshi seemed to take notice and was ready to ask what had happened but hushed when he saw Nino raising up his hand as a sign for him to remain silent.  
  
“It’s been a year already… Is it the way your eyes shine when you talk about your art? Is it the way you bit the tip of your tongue, slightly pouting, as you move the brush on the canvas? I don’t know exactly… but there’s no doubt… Since the first time I casted my gaze on you, you’ve got me mesmerized… When I came here, I didn’t want to believe it myself… I wanted to run away but something kept me from running. I realized that I couldn’t continue running away. It was my last chance. So, I stayed… and despite my embarrassment I took off my clothes… I stood completely naked in front of you… because it was the only chance to see you be passionate about your work… focused… it was my only chance to pass time with you… You told me to think of the one I loved… I did… Because this one was the only person that hunted my mind… as if there was no one else that mattered… only him… And now it has come to an end… and I decided that I will take the risk… Probably for the first time in my life… But I will have no regret…”  
  
“Ninomiya-kun…” Satoshi mumbled under his breath and made a step forwards but stopped when he saw the other keeping the same distance.  
  
“Ohno Satoshi, it’s _you_ the one I love… it was always _you_ the one that I had in my mind as I was posing… always _you…_ ” and with that he ran away. He couldn’t bear to hear the objection. He knew there were no feelings from the other side. No matter how many times he tried to distinguish even a hint of love, there was no.  
  
He picked the phone from his pocket.  
  
To: **Aiba-chan**  
_I did it…_  
  
He turned his gaze up to the sky. _At least, I have nothing to regret for…_  
  
***  
  
Two weeks had passed by and he hadn’t come across Ohno Satoshi. He kept saying to himself that it wasn’t meant to be and that he would find someone to love and love him but no matter how hard he tried, he failed. The other would always be in his mind, making it unable for him to focus on classes or anything else.  
  
He was ready to go to the restaurant to meet with Masaki when he felt his phone vibrating. He had received a text from an unknown number.  
  
“Who is this?” he mumbled pressing the button to read it just to be left with his mouth agape.  
  
From: **4620796891**  
You never gave me the chance to  
give you my answer…  
I want to ask only one favor.  
Come to the festival this Saturday.  
Ohno Satoshi  
  
***  
  
Nino was almost trembling as he entered the same building he had exactly a year ago. He didn’t know what to expect. Satoshi was nowhere to be seen. He started walking around the corridors realizing that he was attracting too much attention. _What may have happened?_  
  
“NINO! NINO!”  
  
Nino turned around seeing Masaki running towards him at full speed followed by his boyfriend.  
  
“Aiba-chan, what are you doing here? Has something happ-?”  
  
He didn’t have the chance to finish his question as he was grabbed by his arm and led towards the last part of the exhibition. It was then that he saw a small crowd and _him_ talking to the cameras again; only that this time there were three.  
  
“Aiba-chan…?” he whispered but his friend didn’t reply. He pushed him through the crowd so that he stood in the front line, exactly in front of him. It was then that his eyes caught the painting. He couldn’t believe it. There was no way that the one on the canvas was him… He wasn’t this beautiful… he let his eyes move from the painting to the man standing next to it. He gasped when he realized he was looking back at him.  
  
“As I told you, I intend to make the series ‘Naked Emotions’ because that’s who we are… without covers… without pretenses…”  
  
“Will the whole series be with the same model?” one of the journalists asked.  
  
Nino thought his heart would throb. _His_ eyes were constantly on him.  
  
“Yes… He’s my muse after all…”  
  
Nino felt all oxygen leaving his lungs. He saw the other bowing to the journalists and coming closer, _his_ eyes still locked on his. His ears were buzzing when he felt a hand wrapping around his waist, bringing him closer. Was he dreaming? Was his mind playing stupid games with him?  
  
“You never gave me the chance to answer properly… You never gave me the chance to say that from the first time I saw you out of that amphitheater, I knew you were special… and then when you looked at me with those eyes… those full of raw emotion eyes, I only wished the person you kept thinking about would be no one else but me… You were the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life… inside and outside… and then during the last meeting I was sure I didn’t want you to leave… I wanted you to be my model, my muse, my lover… At first, I couldn’t believe that you were actually having the same feelings… I wanted to scream, to take you into my arms and kiss you… but you never gave me the chance…”  
  
“I…”  
  
Satoshi leaned closer. “I love you, Kazunari…”  
  
“I… I love you, too… Sa…”  
  
“Say it…” Satoshi whispered as he brushed his hand through Nino’s hair.  
  
“Satoshi…”  
  
Nino couldn’t think anything anymore. He thought he could hear Masaki somewhere crying but wasn’t sure. All that mattered was the two hot lips that were crushed against his… He didn’t care if there were tens of people around him… For him there was only one person that mattered… and that was the one he was holding in his arms at the moment. The kiss was rather messy but felt right.  
  
Perhaps it _was_ meant to be…  
  
  
  
THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna my WiFi was finally restored on my PC!!!!! Yay!!! So, I'm back!!! ^^  
Here you have an Ohmiya OS with no angst(!) in it! I had this idea for quite a long time now sand decided to share it with you! I hope you found it interesting enough!!! :) I missed Ohmiya so much! As you have probably realized, I have a special thing for Ohno Satoshi _the artist_ but I feel that it's a sweet side of his, full of emotions! ^^ And once again I wrote it from Nino's POV!  ><" I wonder why this guy is so easy for me to write! xDDD  
Anyway... for those who still read my chaptered fic stay tuned! It's coming along with a small Sakuraiba OS suprise! ;D

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you very soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 


End file.
